When Fire and Water Meet
by Glowing Roses
Summary: Fionna is broken hearted knowing she could never be with Prince Gumball, until she meets Flame Prince. The second they see each other, there's no denying that it's meant to be. But what kind of story would this be if nothing happened? Hidden curses are unleashed, and secret pasts are revealed. Will they all survive? (Fionna x Flame Prince)
1. Where it All Started

Fionna's P.O.V

I was awoken by the sound of Cake singing her Bacon Pancakes song.

_**Bacon pancakes. Makin bacon pancakes. Take some bacon and you put it in a pancake. Bacon pancake, that's what it's gonna make. Bacon PANCAAKKEE**__. _

"Glob it, Cake." I mumbled rolling out of bed. It was an absolutely perfect day considering it rained all day yesterday. Not a cloud in the sky. It reminded me of Gumball since this was his favorite weather. He loved the damp air after rain. I know I could never be with him. He was to old for me. Why can't I just like a boy? Why couldn't he like me back. I felt like crying but pushed the thought to the back of my brain. I looked out the window to see burned patches of grass leading to the Tree Fort, then suddenly stopping. "Weird." I said but decided to forget about it and get dressed. After putting on my bunny ear hat as a final touch to my outfit, I went down stairs to eat. As I climbed down the ladder, I see Cake set down two plates of bacon pancakes on the table. "Mornin Baby." Cake said as I sat down. "Morning." I answered in between yawns. "Hey Cake, did you see those burned patches of grass outside leading to the Tree Fort?" "No." Cake answered raising an eyebrow. "Wanna check it out after breakfast?" I asked sensing it would lead us to an adventure. "Sounds fun," Cake answered.  
"But then we have to go over to the Candy Kingdom. Gumball called while you were asleep asking us to come as soon as we can." His name made me cringe. "I hope it's not lame. Like that time he told us to come immediately but we ended up delivering cupcakes." I answered blowing my bangs out of my face. "I got a bag of catnip afterwards though." Cake said with giant eyes and a spaced out look on her face. Oh, brother. She's thinking about catnip, AGAIN. I tried catnip once. Everything was wobbly and there were colors everywhere. Cakes says catnip has a stronger effect on human than cats. I can tell she's lying.  
I finished my pancakes and gulped down the last of my orange juice, then ran outside clutching my demon blood sword. "Come on Cake! Let's go solve the mystery!" I yelled with Cake at my heels. "WHAT TIME IS IT!?" I screamed out like always. "ADVENTURE TIME!" we said simultaneously. I walked over to the burned patches on the grass and realized they were footprints. The footprints started out far away, then suddenly stopped in front of the Tree Fort. Plus, the closer the footprint got to the Fort, the lighter they became. As if the fire was being put out even more with every step. Hmm. "Are those footprints?" asked Cake from behind me. "Yup." I answered. Then I smelled something. What is that smell? Then it hit me, it was the smell of smoke. "You smell smoke?" I asked. Cake took a deep breathe. "Kinda." she replied. "Look for signs of fire." I said scanning the area. Then, a wisp of black smoke caught my eye. It was coming from one of our many platforms that rested apon the biggest branches of the Tree Fort. "I see smoke up there!" I exclaimed pointed at the platform. "I'll stretch you up." said Cake. I jumped onto Cake's back and she stretched me up to the platform. The platform was actually a row boat with a roof and telescope. When we got close enough, I reached and clung onto the platform and scrambled in. I suddenly slipped and tumbled into the boat. "Oof." I said falling onto something. It was warm. I opened my eyes and looked over at what I fell on. Then my face turned completely red as I realize it was a boy.


	2. Mystery Prince

Fionna's P.O.V

I jumped back in surprise covering my eyes with my hands. "I'm so sorry!" I said. But, no reply came. I peeked through my fingers and saw that the boy was unconscious. Was he okay? I couldn't take my eyes off of him—he was cute. His skin was orange with a blue tint. His hair was the same color, but was styled up kinda like a Mohawk with a red jewel on his forehead(as seen on cover). "Is everything okay up there baby?" Cake asked from below. "Um, could you come up here a sec?" I asked still staring at the boy. "Coming up!" Cake said stretching up to the boat platform. The second Cake saw him, she went into overprotective sister mode. "WHO IS HE!?" she screamed growing giant. "I have no idea, but I think he's injured. We should take him to the Tree Fort." I said still staring at him. "Nu uh! We are NOT taking an unconscious person into our HOUSE!" Cake growled every time she glanced at the boy. "Come on, Dude! We're heroines! We have to help him. No matter who he is!" I answered. Cake took a deep breathe. "FINE, but once he's better, he is leaving." Cake said. "I'm good with that, as long as we can help him." I answered smiling just slightly. I carried him to Cake where she stretched us down, then carried him bridal style to the couch in the Tree Fort. I noticed his body temperature was way hotter than a normal person's body heat. But, not enough to burn you. Who was he? He is dressing pretty royal. Maybe he's a prince? If he is, what was he doing on our house? Further more, what is he the prince of? "Hey Cake, could you call Gumball and tell him we're not coming? Just in case this guy wakes up while we're gone." I said staring at the stranger once again. Cake looked at me surprised as she entered the room. "You sure Fi?" Cake said, "You've never turned down an offer of help from Gumball." "If the assignment is important, we'll get Beemo to look after this guy while we're gone." I answered back. "Okay then..." Cake said suspecting something was up. Five minutes later, Cake came back and said, "I told Gumball that we were busy today, and he said to come over tomorrow if we can." "Okay." I answered. I noticed that the prince's skin was becoming more orange, and his hair was flickering as if it were on fire. But, that wasn't possible. How would could his hair be catching on fire for no reason? Then there was a knock at the door. Well, it was more like a scratch. I went to the door and opened it. Standing there was Flamba, a flambit from the Fire Kingdom. Flambits resemble tiny lions, but made of fire. "What are you doing here, Flamba?" I asked. "You wouldn't by chance have seen a prince made of fire around here, would you?" Flamba asked with a hopeful look in her eye. Was she looking for the prince that lay on the couch in the other room? "I think I might have. Follow me." I said leading Flamba to the next room. "FLAME PRINCE!" Flamba yelled running over to the unconscious prince. "What happened to him?" Flamba asked curling up next to Flame Prince. "We found him like this on the top of the Tree Fort." I answered. "I CAN REVIVE HIM!" Flamba said jumping up and down. "Bring a paper on fire." she said. "Ok.." I answered going to the kitchen. "Watch ya need, baby?" asked Cake. "Flamba came, she said she knows the guy on our couch. She said to bring a piece of paper on fire so she could revive him." I answered. "How does that work out?" Cake asked. "I don't know." I said taking a piece of paper and holding it over the stove until it caught fire. Then I carried it over to Flamba in the other room. "If you don't mind, I found your tin foil and spread it across the floor. Then I moved him on to it. Trust me, you'll need it." Flamba said. "Ok.. What do you need this paper for?" I asked. "Light him on fire." she said simply. "WHAT!?" I screamed. Flamba sighed. "You realize he is the prince of fire, right? He's MADE of fire. This won't hurt him." Flamba explained. "Oh." I said. I slowly moved the paper towards Flame Prince. The second it touched his skin, his whole body went into flames. My eyes went wide. When the flames died down, Flame Prince started opening his eyes slowly. "He's waking up!" Flamba exclaimed.


End file.
